That's Just The Way It Is
by Mohawk Mew
Summary: Hamtaro has just found out what true love is but is he too late? Flames will be used to make smores. Mmm... Smores... Chapter 3's Up
1. Hamtaro's Realization

Mohawk Mew: Hey peoples! This is my first fanfic ever so don't expect too much. For some reason I'm not hyped up on sugar......YET! HeHeHeHe! You just wait! *goes crazy on sugar without realizing it* READ MY FICCY!!! WEEEHEHEHE!!!!  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*.::That's Just The Way It Is::.*  
By Mohawk Mew  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Chapter 1  
Hamtaro's Realization  


  
  
Hamtaro said wearily, sniffing out the little food pellets that had scattered across the cage. Laura had already gone and Hamtaro just woke up. He had been up almost all night dreaming the same dream. He was very confused and didn't understand it.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Where am I, Hamtaro wondered. He looked around and saw a beautiful field with pink and yellow flowers everywhere. The air was a misty light pink and very sparkly. He then saw two hamsters running up to each other. One was a beautiful pearly white hamster with silky blue ribbons tied neatly on each side of her head and a wondachu sparkle in her eyes. Hamtaro almost fell over at the sight of her. She was so perfect! He then saw a tan field hamster with little black splotches running up as well. Hamtaro then witnessed them hugging and then the worst part came. They were Boss and Bijou. Hamtaro gasped.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Hamtaro shook his head and sat down. He had a headache. He had never thought of Bijou that way before. Sure he felt a little light-headed but he thought that was just normal. There was a light knock at the window and Hamtaro turned his head to see his furry pal, Oxnard. He walked over to the window and opened it slowly. Oxnard seemed worried. Hamtaro!! Where have you been all day?! We couldn't find you anywhere! What's wrong, Oxnard asked. Hamtaro shook his head and replied quietly. I'm sorry, Oxy. I got caught up with some stuff. Go tell the ham-hams not to worry and that I'll be there tomarrow, Hamtaro said. Oxnard still looked a little suspicious. Hamtaro gave a small reassuring smile to give back Oxnard's confidence. He nodded thankfully and left. Hamtaro sat down to think. The excitement... The blushing... The dreams... It could only be, Hamtaro gasped.  
  


* * *  


  
He came to the clubhouse the next day wondering what he should do and who he should tell. He couldn't tell Boss. He would be very upset. He couldn't tell Oxy. He wouldn't understand. Hamtaro sighed. Then who could he tell. No one. He wasn't very good at keeping secrets and this was a real challenge for him. Hamtaro was acting a little jumpy all day because he just couldn't stop think about his dream. A few of the hams noticed but didn't really confront Hamtaro. Bijou was very worried and decided to ask him, What's going on Hamtaro?? You have been so jumpy lately! I am very worried about you. Is zer somezing wrong? Hamtaro stepped back a little, decideing if he should tell her about his EXACT dream or just a different version of it. Very hesitantly Hamtaro spoke up, Well you see.... Uhh... I urghm... Had a weird.... Dream about... Uh... A beautiful girl and uhh.... This other hamster... They Were.... Uhh... Hugging and uhh... It turns out that... That girl is the girl of my dreams and uhh.... I knew both of them.... And I'm just.... Just.... Bijou gave the word, that he will take away your love before you even knew you loved her. I had that same kind of dream a week ago. Hamtaro was shocked. He was also glad to know that he wasn't the only one going through this. He gave Bijou a friendly hug and went to go draw some pictures. Bijou gasped once he had left. Had Hamtaro done what she thought he had just done? Bijou blushed uncontrollably and looked at Hamtaro admiringly. Yup. That was the one and only ham for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Mohawk Mew: Yeah, I know... Pretty short huh? The next chapters will be much better, trust me.... *crazy swirly eyes* trust me.... Trust.... Me....   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Bijou's Sorrow

Mohawk Mew: Hmm...I got some reviews... confused look they said it was actually GOOD... One said that I was doing a stereotypical HB story. Little do they know that I have many twists and turns and I LOVE HB anyway. Well enjoy the fic! goes crazy again I AM TWEAK!! THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!  
  


  
  
  
.::That's Just The Way It Is::.  
By Mohawk Mew  
  


Chapter 2  
Bijou's Sorrow  


  
  
Bijou gazed into her mirror. She fluffed up her sky blue ribbons. She sighed. A small fog appeared on the mirror. It soon faded. Bijou gave a weak smile. It was raining outside and it was very cool and breezy. Bijou looked out her window. Memories flushed back into her mind. She sat at the edge of her window sill looking out into the rain and into the branches. A blurry hamster was there. Dancing and singing in the rain. He vanished. Then she saw him again helping a fragile little hamster onto the branch. Then she saw cherry blossoms bloom and then one fell. But he came back up not caring about himself but only of her. Bijou sighed again. She knew who that blurry mystery ham was. It was no mystery. For he didn't exist. It was only Bijou's imagination. But Bijou knew the real ham. Hamtaro. Bijou had had a thing for Hamtaro for quite some time. Every since the bright and sunny Day 1...  
  
Flashback  
  
Bijou yawned. She opened her eyes barley and let the bright sunshine lighten her body. She heard a small noise coming from the window. Bijou slowly got up and walked to the window sill. She opened her eyes wide in shock. Who was that ham-hunk? Oh! Chika-Chika-Chika! When you're in a jam. Oh! Ticky-Ticky-Ticky! Remember I'm your ham! Oh! Budda-Budda-Budda! When you need a man. Oh! Dubba-Dubba-Dubba! Remember I'm your ham, he sang with such happiness and innocence that Bijou had blushed with pleasure. Hamtaro smiled brightly at her. Bijou said sweetly in her french accent. She winked at the ham. It was her way of telling him he could see her anytime. He didn't seem to understand. Bijou thought this was cute. She waved as her mystery ham and his friends turned to leave.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Bijou blushed at this memory. She closed her eyes to let it reply in her mind again and again. Being a ham-ham from France she knew immediatly she had a crush. Or was it? Bijou wasn't sure at the time but as the months flew past Bijou's desire grew more and more deep. She walked back to her mirror. SHe tried hard to consentrate and soon enough her face turned into Hamtaro's. She had learned how to do this from Maria. She then winked and saw Hamtaro wink. She blushed at the sight and he blushed as well. Bijou said. Hamtaro lipped. Bijou blushed even pinker. He did also. She sighed for the concentration was too much. Hamtaro turned back into Bijou and collapsed on the ground, fast asleep.   
  


  
  


Bijou woke up that morning to a dull sky and warm atmosphere. She sighed. All of the sudden she started crying. Her love for Hamtaro was too much! She shivered in fear that Hamtaro may not love her back. Bijou decided to put on an old pair of ribbons. They were dirty and ragged but this didn't bother Bijou. She looked into the mirror and only a few tears were trailing down her cheek. She stared at her ribbons with admiration. These were a memory for her. She blushed as she remembered trhe second time with Hamtaro. What he had said about her ribbons. Bijou shook with embarrasment. She giggled nervously. She looked at the sky. It was a beautiful combination of pinks, yellows and oranges. She sighed peacefully. Her love had grown so deep that she could not stop thinking about him. She blushed and played around in her cage playfully pretending that Hamtaro was there with her. She giggled and laughed and had the time of her life. She could only guess how much more fun it would be with the real Hamtaro. Bijou blushed and stared at the sky. She giggled one last time and then she had fallen asleep. Dreaming of beautiful fields and Hamtaro and herself having more fun than ever. She smiled in her sleep. She was completely in love...  
  
Mohawk Mew: Yeah this chapter was short also. Just so you know the next chapter will be this icky love stuff too but then it will have twists and turns from there on! And I'll even add some couple-chapters for you!! The real action wills start in chapter four. Not three, but four. See ya!   
  



	3. So Close, Yet So Far Away

Mohawk Mew: Is no one liking my story? Pooie! pouts There's not too many reviews! pouts in a very very sad manor Oh well... All I know is... BEWARE THE UNDERWEAR GNOMES!!! THEY'RE OUT TO GET US ALL!!!! THEY STEAL YOUR UNDERWEAR AND THEN SELL IT!!! FOR ALL YOU KNOW YOU MAY BE WEARING YOUR CRUSH'S UNDERWEAR!!!! That is all I have to say for I am TWEAK! COFFEEEE!!!

.::That's Just The Way It Is::.  
By Mohawk Mew  
  
Chapter 3  
So Close, Yet So Far Way

Why am I in such deep sorrow? I found out I am in love! Is that not a good thing, Hamtaro said quietly. He and Bijou were walking along outside in the cool spring air. The dew on the grass wiped at their feet as they walked along. Hamtaro knew he was with Bijou and talking freely about her. Just without saying a name. Bijou listened and thought for a few seconds. Hamtaro turned his head to look at her. She looked at him with the sparkling blue eyes from his dream. He turned his head away swiftly, trying not to blush at Bijou. Then she would find out and he wasn't ready. Hamtaro could tell Bijou was deep in thought. Then she spoke in a kind a soothing voice, It's a good thing that you're in love. Trust me. I just can't figure out how you got so sad in such a short period of time! Now it was Hamtaro's turn to think. Bijou was thinking about it but let it go. She felt the cold breeze on her neck and it sent a cold shiver down her spine. Hamtaro saw that she was cold but couldn't do anything. He gave her a smile to at least warm her heart. It is pretty cold outside huh? Well, maybe we should go inside, said Hamtaro with a small hint of love in his voice. Bijou, without warning, spoke, Hamtaro! Maybe you did know you were in love! But you wouldn't accept it because you didn't know how... Hamtaro let this information run through his brain. She was right. He didn't know how. Hamtaro nodded his head and looked down. Bijou felt sorry for him. Yes. Let's go inside. The clubhouse is locked up so where should we go, Bijou asked. Hamtaro perked up. I know, he exclaimed. He gently grabbed Bijou by the paw and started running a speed that she could keep up with. Bijou was a bit suprised at his kindness. Soon Hamtaro came to a stop. Are you ready for this, he asked in as a joke. Bijou laughed. Then Hamtaro stomped on the ground and a big whole appeared. Soon they were falling down the whole and it seemed like forever when they reached the end.

At first Bijou didn't know how to put the ride they had just taken. Scary, exciting? Then she knew. That waz fun, she exclaimed. Hamtaro smiled a bright smile and Bijou smiled back. Then she looked around. There was a big table with painted on flowers that was pink and below her wet feet was a shaggy green carpet. The chairs were like the table, painted on flowers and pink base. In the middle of the table was a flower vase. There was a soft cushion couch near the back of the room that was like the chairs and table. In front of the couch was a small table that was pink with painted on flowers with a small white T.V. on it. On the left side of the couch was a room. On ther white door there was a golden sign that said Hamtaro's Room. There was also a room on the right side of the couch that said Guest Room. There were three drawer tables scattered across the room that were the same style as the chairs. The walls were painted a light blue with scattered clouds and birds and other small animals. Behind the big table was a staircase. On the second floor the walls were painted pure clouds and gold and silver dust sparkles. There was a desk at the far side with a light and computer on it. Then nearby the desk was a mini white piano. A soft whitish-silver carpet covered the floor. There was a small inside garden by the piano and desk. It was covered in all sorts of flowers.

Bijou had gasped at the site of this place. Hamtaro had a gigglefit in the background of her gasp. Bijou looked at Hamtaro with an amazed look. Heh! I thought that I would make my own clubhouse one day and I was feeling creative that day as well! I hope you like the clubhouse, he said in a sweet and gentle voice. Bijou couldn't help but blush. Hamtaro blushed back and regreted it. Bijou thought of how before they were talking about Hamtaro's love and began to have the same worried look before. Hamtaro hated this look and wanted to smash it to pieces. Bijou was jealouse of this girl even if she didn't know who it was. But she had promised to let Hamtaro choose his own life. Hamtaro stood there. He fidgeted with his paws for a second or two. Bijou stopped worrieng about that and brought her attention to Hamtaro. Zwhat eez wrong Hamtaro? he said, alarmed. Bijou was annoyed now. Okay zat's eet! Who ever zis girl is, she is making you a very sad ham-ham! I can't take it when you're sad like this, Bijou exclaimed. Hamtaro asked without knowing. Because I... I, Bijou grew very hesitant which alarmed Hamtaro, I think that if this girl can't love you the way you love her then you don't deserve her!! You deserve someone better... Bijou hoped that gave Hamtaro a little hint. Hamtaro thought about this. I can't. I just can't. Maybe she does feel the same way about me. And maybe she doesn't! I guess you just have to take chances, Hamtaro said bravely. Bijou smiled and looked at Hamtaro with such love that it almost hit him. Maybe... He smiled. There was more than a 50% chance now!! Then he realized if she did like him he had to send something back. But what? She had done it with a smile. I simple smile. Hamtaro was thinking of Bijou still and had started blushing uncontrolably without knowing. He then remembered this little issue of his his and looked at Bijou and blushed 10x more. This hit BIjou as well that there may be more than a 50% chance. She laughed which brought Hamtaro back down to a simple pink blush. Vwhat vwere you thinking, Bijou asked while laughing at the same time. Hamtaro laughed too. I was think of y-, Hamtaro stopped himself. He blushed. Of what, Bijou asked. I didn't quite get the last part. Oh, uhh... I said I was thinking of yayness and about my love is she said she liked me, he said. Phew! That was a quick save. Bijou smiled. The walked bac to their houses laughing and talking along the way.   
  
Mohawk Mew: That was longer than usual... O.o It seems Hamtaro and Bijou are getting a whee closer! Next chapter will be fun to write! YAYNESS!!!! And remember... BEWARE OF THE UNDERWEAR GNOMES!!!!!! 


End file.
